What she knows
by CalmMango
Summary: "I didn't wanna fall in love, not at all. But at some point you smiled, and, holy shit, I blew it." Placed in AU. Marceline finally comes to terms with her feelings with her bestfriend, Bonnie. But can she tell her? Quick one-shot with SO MUCH FLUFFY THOUGHTS I CAN'T HELP IT! Inspired by a post on tumblr. Bubbline. T is for kissing & cursing: just being safe. So R & R, I love 'em!


**SORRY! It's taken me a while to get some inspiration to finish "Hello Stranger" and "You don't know me" So, for bearing with my procrastinating self: a couple of One-shots! This one takes place in Finn-the hero guy's baby sitting Au, where Marceline and Bonnibel have a babysitting service.**

**I don't own rights to cover image, blah,blah,blah...**

**Here's the link to the comic that's referenced to near the end. BUTT in this, they're older and in highschool, unlike middle school before. Which means its after when Bonnie broke up with LSP (laura) and Marcy broke up with ASH. Got it? KK. Enjoys!**

**Post link at the end of finn-theheroguy's tumblr: /post/50052382339/playtime-affishul**

* * *

_She knows. She knows your birthday, your middle name, where you were born, your star sign, and your parent's names. She knows how old you were when you learnt to ride a bike, how your grandparents passed away, how many pets you had, and how much you hated going to school. She knows your eye color, your scars, your absence of freckles, your laugh lines and your birth marks. She knows your favorite book, movie, candy, food, pair of shoes, color, and song. _

I stare at the blank wall. _Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._ The rhythmic sound of the clock is soothing to my confused mind. My fingers are sore from playing too much. My bass is strewn over in the corner of the mess. How.. do I tell her. Should I tell her?

A key clicks in the lock, echoing through the silence. I don't move. I already know how Bonnie's gonna walk in with some groceries and bump the door closed with her hip. "Mar-celine!" She calls out down the hall with a smile.

_She knows why you're awake at 5 am most nights, where you were when you realized you'd lost a good friend, why you picked up the razor and how you managed to put it down before things went too far. She knows your phobias, your dreams, your fears, your wishes, and your worries. She knows about your first heartbreak, your dream wedding, and your problems with your parents. Rephrase that: with your dad._

I shift and get out of the corner wall, standing up. My feet carry me over to the doorway and she notices, turning to me, smile never wavering. It kinda hurts. I scratch the back of my head and she offers me a tub of ice cream. I take it gratefully. I don't even need to ask. It's always my favorite. "Thanks, Bon." She shrugs her shoulders and moves to get the other bags. I absently realize how her freckles make her smile seem wider sometimes. Huh.

She shoves half of the junk in the fridge and drags the rest into my room. I sit on my bed and she follows, kicking off her shoes. We're supposed to be having just a regular sleep over tonight. Her eyes look at my messy floor for a moment in distaste, before blinking, then returning to me. I don't know if I can describe how it feels to look into someone's eyes and see them light up as they look back at you.

_She knows, get annoyed at and then accept that you leave clothes everywhere, take twenty minutes to order a Starbucks, have to organize your DVD's alphabetically, and check your horoscope… just in case. She knows your strengths, weaknesses, laziness, energy, and your mixed emotions. She knows about your love for red, your dream of being famous that begun when you were five and is still strong today, your fear of growing older, of death and your need to quote any film you know all the way through. _

I look away and move to put in a movie. Bonnibel flops down on the sheets, kicking her feet in the air. I grin at her antics and glance over my shoulder. "What do you wanna watch?" She pauses her movements and eyes me for a second. I keep the stare. We hold it for a few more seconds until we both break into laughter. "Grod Marcy, you know!", she giggles and I slide in _Titanic_.

_Oh yeah. She also knows __**your favorite**__ movie. Our movie._

I speed through the slow beginning for a minute, then about ten minutes in, stop. She rips open a bags of chips, rolling onto her stomach. I scoot over in my pj's and dig in too.

I guess I haven't explained well enough what's happening. Simon and Betty left for a weekend on some trip for something with Simon's job. Of course, Bonnie joined me in for, as she calls it, "super awesome best-friend retreat from partners, other friends, school, and nothing fun" I'm serious, she bought so much junk food, not that I'm complaining, and her overnight bag and everything.

Me, on the other hand… I'm just confused. I broke up with Ash a while ago, and now… My heads been all gummed up when it comes to her. Like, I see her in a different light then before. I've always felt somewhat pissed at when I see a girl hitting on her or something, cause I'm a good best-friend! But… lately I've been wondering… how it'd feel if I… was with _her_? GAHH! I don't even know why I'm saying this! It's just my heart feels weird and beats all fast when she looks at me, and **won't stop beating** when she grabs my hand. I've been getting really nervous sometimes and watch what I say and try not to look like an idiot in front of her… which I epically fail 99% of the time.

After a couple months, the L-word started flowing through my brain and I freaked out. Now… I don't really know anymore. It feels good just be around Bonnie and I hate it when she leaves. I really want to tell her how I feel, but I… I don't know what I'd do if I screwed up our friendship and she left me. I don't know… So to be sure… after she left for the store, I made a list. Of things that means she likes me back. Of pros and cons. There are no cons.

The sex scene plays and Bonnibel nudges me in the side with a smirk. A smirk? Oh yeah, I taught her that. I remember when we we're little it was really awkward, but now we just laugh at it. Hmm. When it's over, I bite my lip in thought and drink some cherry soda. Bonnie looks me over before asking, "Hey something looks like it's worrying you. Are you okay?"

_She knows your Candy Kingdom's order, how many sugars to put in your tea, how many scoops of ice cream you want, and that you need your sandwiches cut into squares, just because. _

I look down. "What do you mean?" I mumble. Red light catches my eyes from my desk as a distraction. It's 8 pm. She pauses the movie and scoots over.

"I mean: you look off. Don't lie to me Marceline, you know I can tell." I bite the inside of my cheek instead of my lip so she doesn't notice, and to keep my eyes from getting to hot. **I want to tell her so bad, but I'm so scared.** Except, she notices that too and raises a brow. "Marcy…"

The tone she uses… I close my eyes tight so I don't start crying, but the tears seep over anyway. My hands clench into fists.

"It doesn't matter. It's really not important Bon." I mumble, wiping my nose, but they keep coming.

_She knows how you feel without you telling her, that you to pee from a look on your face, and that you're crying without shedding tears. _

But oh, I'm shedding tears. She knows how I only cry when I'm frustrated or angry. Sometimes I wish she didn't. Bonnibel jerks my face up to look her in the eyes. She looks pretty peeved.

"Never, ever, tell me that 'it doesn't matter.' Because if it was enough to make you cry, if it hurt you **that** much, then it _does_ matter! Never think that you are insignificant, or that your problems aren't important, because _you matter."_

I don't know what to say. _Why does she always know what to say?_ My tongue feels dry and my heart won't stop pounding. I close my eyes. _Please don't notice, please don't notice'_, I think quickly. One eye peeks open to check. Her look tells me she does. Fear wells up and I want to run. Anywhere but here. To get away. But everything I want to say wells up and I have to keep my mouth shut

Her thumb runs lightly over my cheek and she breathes, "Tell me, Marce." I inhale sharply, but realize my mistake to late. Everything spills out so fast; it's almost one long word.

"I-think-I-like-you-a lot-Bonnie-and-I-don't-know-why, Please-don't-hate-me-I'm-sorry-and -I-thought-I-was-straight-and-you-make-make-so-confused-lately. Now-think-I-might've-liked-you-for-a-long-time-and-that-I'm-realizing-it-now-and-that-I-might-want-to-be-your-girlfriend-but-I'm-scared-you'll-reject-me-and-we-won't-be-friends-anymore!" She blinks but doesn't say anything. I hope she doesn't decipher what I said, but her expression is telling me she's trying to.

When the answer is reached, she tilts her head to the side and I close my eyes as tight as they can go, hoping a black hole will come from nowhere and take me away. Where, oh, where are you black hole? The silence is the worst feeling I've ever felt in my life. Every second feels like forever. And for some reason I don't know why, my mouth whispers, "I made a list to figure out what I'm feeling and what's bad about you and… I couldn't find anything."

I don't look to see her face. Her voice is unidentifiable. She could be feeling anything at the moment. "Okay. Will you be mad at me for what I'm about o say? I… don't want to ruin or friendship either. " I shake my head and wipe my eyes. "No, what is i-"

"I think I'm in love with you." Then I can't speak. My mind goes completely blank. I forget how to even form a sentence. Even if I want to, I can't.

BECAUSE HER LIPS ARE ON MINE. I have to lean back on my hands to keep from falling over. W-what do I do? We've kissed before when we were younger but this feels, different. I-In a good way. I wrack my brain for what to do, but only get back as an answer: kiss her back. So… I uh, I do.

_She knows your bad habits, your mannerisms, your pout, your facial expressions, and your laugh like it's her favorite song. The way you chew, drink, walk, sleep, fidget and even __**kiss**__._

All that I realize is how her lips are really soft. And for some reason, I taste vanilla. The sudden force back I guess is a surprise, because she falls on her back with me on top. Her hand brushes some stray hair behind my ear. I have to prop myself up on my elbows to keep from smushing her. Her hands tangle themselves in my hair in a way that I really like, and the single thought rolls through my mind: 'If she's kissing you back, that means she likes you.' I feel my mouth form a smile and press my lips against her harder. She likes me. She really does!

The time gets fuzzy. I can't tell if it's been thirty seconds of five minutes. My head starts to hurt from not breathing so I have to pull away. A string of saliva still connects for a moment before I wipe it away.

We just stare at each other, breathing hard. My brain finally comes back online and I wonder, 'What's going to happen next.' Instead of asking the question out loud, I just stay there. My mouth doesn't feel dry anymore, but… words just can't make it out.

Bonnie breaks the tension again by saying loudly, "DAMN." I grin and we both burst into fits of laughter so hard, I roll over and fall off the bed. I laugh harder despite myself, wincing in between breaths. "HAHA, ow! Ow, HAHAHA!" Bonnie eventually falls down too, on her face. It's a good thing my bed's not so high off the ground. Her giggles make me smile wider.

"You remember when I said that when we first kissed?" I gasp out, to keen the chuckles. Bonnie nods and nudges me in the side with her shoulder, grinning. "Yeah, and Finn and Fionna started saying it too once they heard you? It's the first thing that came to my mind after."

I nervously sit up. "So… what are we? Are we-?" The sentence makes a blush creep onto my face. Bonnie seems to think it too and copies my actions, even the blush, but hers is fiercer. "I… Do you want to be?" She makes awkward gestures that looks as if she's trying to pick words out of the air, which makes her look really adorable. Wait, what?

"I…uh.. Yes." My voice gets quieter near the end, so it's almost above a whisper. Bonnie hesitantly reaches out and I put mine in hers. "Me too. So now… I guess… we're dating?" I bit my lip and nod. Our hands shake even more awkwardly and she smiles.

"I didn't mean for this to be a handshake, Marcy." I chuckle and she continues. "How… when did you realize you liked me?" Her hand stops shaking mine, but I don't pull away. Even in its weird position, her touch still makes me feel warm. One part of the question though makes me frown. I already know what I want to say, but it's hard to. So I force myself to. And to meet her eyes when I say it.

"I didn't wanna fall in _**love**_ with you Bonnie. I didn't mean to. Not at all. But… at some point you smiled, _that one smile_ and, holy shit, I blew it." I grin as her face turns even redder and a really girly giggle comes from her mouth. That sounds better out loud then in my head.

She turns her hand in my grasp, so instead of a formal shake, we're holding hands. It feels good. Really good. I feel better than I have in a while.

"Can I kiss you again then?" I ask, a goofy smile still on my face. I can't make it go away, but at the same time, _don't want_ something to make it leave. Bonnie stares at our interlocked hands for a sec, then nods. "Yes. Yes you can."

And then I realize as our lips meet again, I don't have to ask anymore.

_She knows all of it. Everything. You, from top to bottom and inside out. From learning, from sharing from listening and from watching. She knows every single thing there is to know, and you know what else? She is __**still**__ going to love you._

* * *

**I haz baked you virtual pie. Pleaze take this pie as a sign of forgiveness and patience. It is for you :P**


End file.
